dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wendy
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wendy, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 40pxWendy ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "An instrument for Industry and murder." - "Narzędzie przemysłu oraz morderstwa." Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To luksusowa siekiera." Łopata - "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" - "Jakie straszne tajemnice mogę odkryć?" Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." Kilof - "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." - "Z tym mogę przebić się przez ziemię." Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" Brzytwa - "This is just for shaving." - "To jest tylko do golenia." Młot - "Oh that I may crush the world."- "Och, z tym mogę zmiażdżyć świat." Widły - "What a devilish tool!" - "Cóż za diabelskie narzędzie!" Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I might survive this night." - "Powinnam przetrwać tę noc." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A vision of Hell!" - "Wizja Piekła!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's a fire." - "To ogień." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Darkness is looming." - "Ciemnośc się zbliża" : Ognisko (wypalone) - "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - ' Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - '''Inne Pochodnia - "A tiny bulwark against the night." - "Malutki bastion przeciwko nocy." Pochodnia (wypalona) - Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "Dzięki temu będę miała wolne ręce." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky illumination" - "Upiorne oświetlenie." Latarnia - Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Bym mogła włożyć swe rzeczy do środka." Świński plecak - Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - Pułapka - "Simple grass has become deadly." - "Zwyczajna trawa stała się śmiercionośna." Pułapka na ptaki - "Sticks and silk turned lethal." - "Patyki i jedwab stały się zabójcze." Siatka - "A prison for tiny insects." - "Więzienie dla małych owadów." Wędka - "Hook line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Śpiwór - "Sleep is but a temporary death." - "Sen jest jedynie tymczasową śmiercią." Futrzasty śpiwór - Namiot - "Sleep is but a preview of death." - "Sen jest jedynie zapowiedzią śmierci." Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Lecznicza maść - Miodowy okład - Parasol - Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "It's as cold as my heart." - "Jest tak chłodna jak moje serce." Kompostownik - Farmy Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "What seeds shall I sow?" - "Jakie nasiona powinnam zasiać?" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." - "Liściaste wici wyłaniają się z gnoju." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "This earth is cold and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest zimna i martwa." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna na samo spojrzenie." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "This is going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilę." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "It is still bloody." - "Jest ciągle krwawe." Upieczone mięso - "The blood has been cooked away." - "Krew się wygotowała." Susz - Mięso z potwora - "Evilness prevades it." - "Zło to przenika." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "Cooked evil is still evil." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem" Potworny susz - Kąsek - "It smells like tiny fear." - "Pachnie jak mały lęk." Upieczony kąsek - "Fire has purified it." - "Ogień to oczyścił." Mały susz - Udko - "I should gobble it." - "Powinnam to pożreć." Usmażone udko - "Now it's even tastier." - "Teraz jest nawet smaczniejsze." Ryba - "Now I shall eat for a day." - "Teraz będę jadła przez dzień." Upieczona ryba - "Grilled to perfection." - "Upieczone perfekcyjnie." Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - "I've heard it's a delicacy." - "Słyszałam, że to przysmak." Pieczone żabie udka - "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakują jak kurczak" Skrzydło bazytoperza - Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - Trąba koalefanta - "I would have preferred the ears." - "Wolałabym uszy." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "It looks even worse now." - "Teraz wygląda jeszcze gorzej." Liściaste mięso - Upieczone liściaste mięso - '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "These berries are tart." - "Te jagody są cierpkie." Ugotowane jagody - "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie sądzę, że ciepło je polepszyło." Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "High in fructose!" - "Bogata we fruktozę!" Popcorn - "High in fructose!" - "Bogaty we fruktozę!" Marchewka - "It's a carrot." - "To marchewka." Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - "It's as big as my head!" - "Jest tak duża, jak moja głowa!" Gorąca dynia - "How did it turn into a pie..." - "Jak to zamienić w placek..." Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Mięsny gulasz - Obiad z indyka - Kulki mięsne - Szynka w miodzie - Miodowe skrzydełka - Potworna lazania - Bekon z jajkami - Szaszłyki - Ostre Chili - Guacamole - Pierogi - Paluszki rybne - Rybne takos - Kanapka z żabą - Unagi - Nadziewany bakłażan - Zupa z mandragory - Smocze ciasto - Gofry - Sałatka z kwiatów - Ratatuj - Koktajl owocowy - Lody - Lód arbuzowy - Mieszanka podróżna - Babeczka z motyla - Dyniowe ciastko - Dżem - Cukierki - Ciasto pudrowe - Mokre paskudztwo - Pozostałe potrawy - "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" Jedzenie - Inne ''' Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - "Life, or at least the promise of it." - "Życie, albo przynajmniej jego obietnica." Upieczone nasiona - "I cooked all the life out of 'em." - "Wygotowałam z nich całe życie." Upieczony kasztan - Płatki - "I have destroyed something beautiful." - "Zniszczyłam coś pięknego." Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - "A sweet, but fleeting treat." - "Słodka, ale ulotna przyjemność." Skrzydła motyla - "No more can the butterfly soar." - "Motyl nie może się już więcej wznieść." Masło - "I wasn't expecting that." - "Tego się nie spodziewałam." Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - "Everything turns to waste eventually." - "Ostatecznie wszystko zamienia się w odpady." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch Strzelniczy - Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka ''' Włócznia - "I have become the destroyer of worlds." - "Stałam się niszczycielką światów." Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - Bumerang - Bumerang (uderza postać) - Dmuchawka - Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Tylko tego nie wdychaj." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Shall I burn down the world?" - "Powinnam spalić świat?" Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportu." Trawiasta zbroja - Drewniana zbroja - "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." - "Z tym mogę unikać nieuniknionego trochę dłużej." Marmurowa zbroja - Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "Brzęczy, gdy nią potrząsam." Zębowa Pułapka - "A devious surprise from underground." - "Przebiegła niespodzianka z podziemi." Ślimaczy hełm - Ślimacza zbroja - '''Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "For which to contain my lucre." - "To zawiera mój dorobek." : Skrzynia (pełna) - : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - "They shall labour so that I can steal." - "Powinny pracować, bym miała co kraść." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Their toils have been fruitful!" - "Ich wysiłki zaowocowały!" Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Some of us can see our cages." - "Niektórzy z nas widzą swoje klatki." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "He is happier now." - "Jest teraz szczęśliwszy." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." - "Czy on jest martwy? Nie. Po prostu śpi." Chlew : Chlew - "At least they are comfortable." - "Przynajmniej są wygodne." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I hope he is enjoying himself." - "Mam nadzieję, że jest zadowolony z siebie." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Now I'm all alone." - "Teraz jestem całkiem sama." Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Their defensive value is questionable." - "Jego wartość obronna jest wątpliwa." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "That is the mere suggestion of defense." - "To zaledwie sugestia obrony." Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Bundled logs." - "Połączone kłody." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Now I can delay the inevitable." - "Teraz mogę opóźnić nieuniknione." Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These won't protect me from the demons within." - "Nie będzie mnie chronić przed demonami kiedy jest schowany." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "What will protect me from what's inside?" - "Co ochroni mnie przed tym, co jest w środku?" Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są panele podłogowe." Szachownicowa podłoga - Dywan - Darń drogi - Darń trawiasta - Darń bagienna - Darń sawanny - Darń leśna - Darń kamienna - Darń grzybowa - Darń szlamowa - Darń błotnista - Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - Darń guano - Materiały Lina - "It would be easy exit from this place." - "To byłoby łatwe wyjście z tego miejsca." Deski - "Even scarier for the trees." - "Jeszcze straszniejsze dla drzew." Kamienne bloki - "The better to mark graves with." - "Lepsze do oznaczania mogił." Papirus - "For documenting my pain." - "Dla upamiętnienia mego bólu." Fioletowy kryształ - Koszmarne paliwo - "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." - "Kiedy sny spoczywają, nadchodzi to." Magia Mięsna kukła - "I'm just putting off the inevitable." - "Tylko odwlekam nieuniknione." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia (DLC) - Fletnia Pana - "Music is the window to my empty soul." - "Muzyka jest oknem do mej pustej duszy." Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - "Eerie and yet beautiful." - "Przerażające, lecz wciąż piękne." Zbroja nocy - "A perfectly safe way to go insane." - "Całkowicie bezpieczna droga do szaleństwa." Miecz nocy - "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." - "Marzenia sprowadzają się do jednej rzeczy. Ostrej rzeczy." Człowiek orkiestra - Nietoperza pałka - Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I wonder who used to own this." - "Ciekawe kto był jego właścicielem." Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - Wianek - "But I am in mourning..." - "Ale jestem w żałobie..." Królicze nauszniki - Słomiany kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę." Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę." Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno mnie ochronić." Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Oh to disappear." - "By zniknąć." Czapka zimowa - "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." - "To pomaga zażegnać zimno." Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiatowa koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" - "To może ogrzać moje ciało, ale co z moją duszą?" Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - Amulet konstruowania - Amulet leniwego zbieracza - Berło leniwego podróżnika - Gwiezdne berło - Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - Siekierokilof - Tulecytowa korona - Tulecytowa maczuga - Tulecytowa zbroja - Tulecytowy strażnik - Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 60pxNatura - Rośliny Drzewo ' : Drzewo - "Nature is so boring." - "Natura jest taka nudna." : Drzewo (zcięte) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Drzewo (płonie) - "It's burning brightly." - "Błyszcząco się pali." : Drzewo (spalone) - "Used up and done for." - "Wykorzystane i skończone." : Kłoda - "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." - "Jeśli drzewa mogłyby mówić, krzyczałyby na widok tego." : Węgiel drzewny - "It is cold and dead, like my heart." - "Zimne i martwe jak moje serce." : Szyszka - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Małe życie ukryte w kruchej śmierci." 'Kolczaste drzewo ' : Kolczaste Drzewo - "A tree that only knows pain." - "Jedyne drzewo, które zna ból." : Kolczaste Drzewo (zcięte) - "Its spikes were no protection." - "Kolce nie były ochroną." : Kolczaste Drzewo (płonie) - "It burning." - "To się pali." : Kolczaste Drzewo (spalone) - "Black like my heart." - "Czarne jak moje serce." 'Sadzonka ' : Sadzonka - "It's trying to grow up." - "Próbuje wyrosnąć." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Maybe next time, sapling." - "Może następnym razem sadzonko." : Sadzonka (płonie) - "Consigned to the flames." - "Wysyłanie do płomieni." : Sadzonka (podniesiona) - "I should plant this." - "Powinnam to posadzić." : Patyki - "Plucked from the ground before their prime." - "Wyrwane z ziemi przed ich główną formą." 'Trawa ' : Trawa - "It's just a tuft of grass." - "To tylko pęczek trawy." : Trawa (zebrana) - "I like to kill small things." - "Lubię zabijać małe rzeczy." : Trawa (wyschnięta) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." : Trawa (płonie) - "It smells funny." - "Śmiesznie pachnie." : Sadzonka Trawy - "I should plant this." - "Powinnam to posadzić." : Ścięta Trawa - "I have killed it." - "Zabiłam to." 'Krzak jagodowy ' : Krzak jagodowy - "A snack perchance?" - "A może przekąska?" : Krzak jagodowy (zebrana) - "I shall have to wait." - "Muszę poczekać." : Krzak jagodowy (wysuszony) - "It is barren." - "Jest jałowy." : Krzak jagodowy (podniesiony) - "I should plant this." - "Powinnam to posadzić." 'Trzcina ' : Trzcina - "It's just a bunch of reeds." - "To tylko trochę trzciny." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I have just picked them." - "Po prostu je podniosłam." : Trzcina (płonie) - "Soon to be ashes." - "Niedługo będą popiołem." : Ścięta Trzcina - "I like to cut things up." - "Lubię przecinać rzeczy." 'Rośliny ' : Roślina - "An edible plant." - "Jadalna roślina." : Roślina (rośnie) - "Keep growing. I'll wait." - "Rośnij dalej. Poczekam." : Roślina (gotowa do zebrania) - "It is ready for harvest." - "Gotowe do zebrania." : Bagienna roślina - "It's a plant." - "To roślina." : Kolczasty krzak - "A bush that always hurts." - "Krzak, który zawsze rani." : Kwiatek - "It's bright and cheery. Blech." - "Jest jasny i wesoły. Fuj." : Kwiat Abigail (1 stadium rozrostu) - " It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away" - " To był kwiat mojej siostry. Ona odeszła daleko stąd" : Kwiat Abigail (2 stadium rozrostu) " I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger " - " Czuje Abigail coraz mocniej" : Kwiat Abigail (ostatnie stadium rozrostu) " Abigail is ready to play, but she needs some space " - "Abigail jest gotowa do zabawy (?), ale potrzebuje troche miejsca" 50px'Natura - Obiekty Gniazdo pszczół ' : Gniazdo Pszczół - "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen."-"Nędzny ul szumowin i pyłku." : Plaster miodu - "Pieces of beehive, scattered." - "Kawałki ula, rozrzucone." 'Skała ' : Skała - "Even that is not permanent." - "Nawet to nie jest stałe" : Kamienie - "Some small rocks." - "Trochę małych skał." : Krzemień - "A tiny blade-like rock." - "Mała, ostro wyglądająca skała." : Samorodek złota - "I will take it with me." - "Wezmę to ze sobą." 'Groby ''' : Nagrobek (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Napis głosi mleko. Jajka. Bekon." : Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj leży jakiś facet. Bla bla bla." : Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" : Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." : Grób - "Some day, I will join you." - "Pewnego dnia, dołączę do ciebie" : Grób (wykopany) - "The earth has vomited up its secrets." - "Ziemia zwymiotowała swoje tajemnice." '''Slady Koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Oh look. More dirt." - "Och, spójrz. Więcej ziemi." : Ślady Koalefanta - "Signs of the beast." - "Znaki bestii." Rzeczy ' : Drewniana Rzecz - "No good can come of this." - "Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie." : Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo kompletna) - "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" - "To jest w połowie wybudowane, czy w połowie zniszczone?" : Drewniana Rzecz (kompletna) - "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" - "Jestem pewna, że następne królestwo będzie jeszcze straszniejsze!" : Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It has no sharp edges." - "To nie ma ostrych krawędzi." : Korbowata Rzecz - "It looks complicated." - "Wygląda na skomplikowane." : Pudełkowata Rzecz - "It contains a vital spark." - "To zawiera witalną iskrę." : Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "What hidious creation!" - "Cóż za wstrętny wytwór!" 'Tunel robaka ''' : Tunel Robaka (zamknięty)- "Life doesn't always make sense." - "Życie nie zawsze ma sens." : Tunel Robaka (otwarty)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." - "Bez względu na to co zjada, nigdy nie jest zadowolone." '''Inne : Staw - "Ophelia, are you down there?" - "Ophelia, jesteś tam?" : Gniazdo pająków - "A nest of filth and villainy." - "Gniazdo brudu i nikczemności." : Jajo pająka - "A tiny package full of death and destruction." - "Malutka paczka pełna śmierci i zniszczenia." : Królicza nora - "I'm too big to fall down there." - "Jestem za duża by tam spaść." 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Pies Gończy ''' : Pies Gończy - "It's a... Thing."-"To...rzecz." : Czerwony Pies Gończy - "It's a... Thing."-"To...rzecz" : Psi ząb - "It's a... Thing."-To...rzecz." '''Pająki : Pająk- "A creature of the night!"-"Stworzenie nocy!" : Pająk (śpi)- "Evil is sleeping."-"Zło śpi." : Pająk (martwy)- We will meet again some day."-"Któregoś dnia spotkamy się ponownie." : Pająk Wojownik- "A warrior of the night!"-"Wojownik nocy!" : Pająk Wojownik (śpi)- "I must beware."-"Muszę się strzec." : Pająk Wojownikr (martwy)- "We will meet again some day."-"Któregoś dnia spotkamy się ponownie." : Jedwab- "So slippery and fine."-"Lepkie i miłe w dotyku." Krampus : Krampus-"Hello, foul creature of the underworld."-"Witaj, okropny pomiocie podziemi." : Worek Krampusa- "It smells of goat."-"Śmierdzi kozą." Macka ' : Macka- "That looks dangerous."-"Wygląda groźnie." : Kolec Macki- "It's pointy and slimy."-"Spiczaste i śliskie." : Skóra Macki- "These are better off unmentioned."-"Lepiej o nich nie wspominać." : Świniołak- "A Creature of the night!"-"Stworzenie nocy!" : Duch- "He has risen from the grave!"-"Powstał z grobu!" 50px'Stworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawół : Bawół- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes."-"Co za obłąkane myśli muszą kryć się za tymi oczyma." : Bawół (śpi)- "What nightmares he must be having."-"Co za koszmary musi mieć." : Bawół (ostrzyżony)- "His nakedness is now on display."-"Jego nagość jest teraz ukazana." : Bawola Sierść- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold."-"Gdzieś tam jest nagi i zmarznięty bawół." : Bawoli Róg- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there."-"Brzmi jak pole bawołów." : Mały Bawół- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world."-"Ciesz się młodością. Wkrótce poznasz okropieństwa prawdziwego świata." Pszczoła : Pszczoła- "I'd steer clear of that stinger."-"Będę omijać tego żądła." : Pszczoła (podniesiona)- (empty, bugged?) : Zabójcza Pszczoła- "A bee with a cold dead heart."-"Pszczoła o zimnym, martwym sercu." : Zabójcza Pszczoła (podniesiona)- "Be still little one."-"Spokojnie, malutka." : Żądło- "Sharp and deadly."-"Ostre i mordercze." Świnia : Świnia - "They are so standoffish." - "Są takie zdystansowane." : Świnia (podąża) - "I still feel alone." - "Nadal czuję się samotna." : Świnia (martwa) - "He is better off, now." - "Jest teraz w lepszym miejscu." : Świńska Skóra - "It still has a tail on it." - "Ciągle ma swój ogon." Żaba : Żaba- "He is little and warty."-"Jest mały i cały w brodawkach." : Żaba (śpi)- "He's a sleep."-"Śpi." : Żaba (martwa)- "Life is small and short."-"Życie jest małe i krótkie" Koalefant : Koalefant- "A beast of solitude."-"Bestia samotności." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyl : Motyl- "Pretty, but short-lived."-"Ładny, ale krótko żyje." : Motyl (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands."-"Trzymam jego życie w moich rękach." Ptaki : Kruk- "Take thy beak from out my heart."-"Weź swój dziób z mojego serca." : Kruk (picked up)- "He is mine."-"On jest mój." : Czarne Pióro- "A crow feather."-"Pióro kruka." : Czerwony Ptak- "Does that mean spring is coming?"-"To oznacza nadejście wiosny?" : Czerwony Ptak (picked up)- " He likes my pocket."-"On lubi moją kieszeń." : Czerwone pióro- "A redbird feather."-"Pióro czerwonego ptaka." : Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!"-"Głupi ptak! Uciekaj od moich jagód!" Chester : Kościane oko- "It's looking into my soul."-"To zagląda w moją duszę." : Kościane oko (Chester nie żyje, oko zamknięte)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting."-"Nie tyle śpi co... czeka." : Popiół Kościanego Oka- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!"-"Kosciane Oko zostało pożarte przez ogień, gdy się teleportowałam!" : Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness."-"Kędzierzawa kulka pustki." Królik : Królik- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate."-"Wędruje bezmyślnie, nie zważając na swój los." : Królik (podniesiony)-"He is safely in my embrace."-"Jest mu bezpiecznie w moim uścisku." Świetliki : Świetliki- "A tiny brightness in the dark."-"Malutkie światełko w ciemnościach." : Świetliki(podniesione)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket."-"Malutkie światełka, porzucone przez świat poza moją kieszenią." Mandragora : Mandragora- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night."-"Potężna mandragora. Powinnam zebrać ją w nocy." : Mandragora (podąża)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!"-"Naprzód, mój warzywny ulubieńcu!" : Mandragora (martwa)- "Alas, poor mandrake!"-"Niestety, biedna mandragoro!" Wysoki Ptak : Wysoki Ptak- "Free from the shackles of the sky."-"Wolny od kajdan nieba." : Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (empty)- "The nest is empty."-"Gniazdo jest puste." : Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!"-"To jest kawał jajka!" Jakjo Wysokiego Ptaka : Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka- "So full of potential."-"Pełne potencjału." : Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (pieczone)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon."-"Całą tą obietnicę diabli wzięli. Niezłe z bekonem." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light."-"Malutka, krucha istota brnie w stronę światła" : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (jedzenie martwego)- "I spared it the torment of living."-"Oszczędziłam mu cierpień życia." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (za gorąco)- "It cannot bear the heat."-"Nie może znieśc ciepła." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (za zimno)- "Chilled by the darkness."-"Schłodzone przez ciemność." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (zostało dużo czasu)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended."-"Życie szybko rozpoczęte jest życiem szybko zakończonym." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (zostało mało czasu)- "Soon now."-"Już wkrótce." Mały Ptak : Mały Ptak- "Hello there little one."-"Witam, mały." : Mały Ptak (głodny)- "Are you empty inside?"-"Jesteś pusty w środku?" : Mały Ptak (głoduje)- "A black hole from which seeds never return."-"Czarna dziura, z której nigdy nie powrócą nasiona." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak : Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak- "Will you leave me to?"-"Ty też mnie zostawisz?" : Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (głodny)- "We all try to fill the void."-"Wszyscy starają się wypełnić pustkę." : Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (głoduje, atakuje)- "Your true nature is revealed!"-"Objawiła się twoja prawdziwa natura!" : Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." - "Czuję z nim dziwne pokrewieństwo." : Król Świń- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." - "Baw się, póki możesz, Wasza Królewska Mość." : Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." - "To moja siostra bliźniaczka, Abigail." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Żaba (martwa) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "He's huge!" - "Jest ogromny!" Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - "She is regal in her horribleness." - "Jest królewska w swojej potworności." Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - "I don't exactly know what that thing is." - "Nie wiem dokładnie, czym ta istota jest." Muchosmok - "It's burning on the inside." - "Ogień trawi go od środka." Borsukoniedźwiedź - "What a bear of a badger." - "Co za niedźwiedź z tego borsuka." Jeleniocyklop - "Death incarnate!" - "Wcielenie śmierci!" 40pxRóżne przedmioty : Czerwony Kryształ - "Red like my heart's blood." - "Czerwony, jak krew z mojego serca" : Broda - "That's just nasty." - "To jest po prostu brzydkie." : Kupa - "Life is blood and this." - "Życie jest pełne krwi i tego." Przedmioty Grobowe : Stopione Kulki - "They are just melted together." - "Są po prostu stopione razem." : Fałszywy Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania replika." : Gordyjski Węzeł - "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Knot jest zawiązany. Na zawsze." : Gnom - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - "To musi być coś w rodzaju religijnego artefaktu." : Mały Statek Kosmiczny - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Niestety, jest dla mnie za mały, bym mogła uciec." : Urwane Kable - "Their electricy carrying days are over." : Kij i Kulka - "I have no time for fun and games!" - "Nie mam czasu na zabawę i gry!" : Korek - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." : Guziki - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." - "Jestem raczej osobą zamkniętą, tak myślę." : Sztuczna Szczęka - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." - "Mam nadzieję, że wydostanę się stąd przed tym, jak będę musiała ich używać." : Leżący robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - "Szepcze do mnie piękne kłamstwa." : Wysuszona Macka - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - 40pxKomunikaty : Ogólne - "It is unmentionable." - "Jest niewymawialny." : Zew Bitewny - "Death will find you!" - "Śmierć cię znajdzie!" : Zew Bitewny (on prey) - "Suffer, worm!" - "Cierp, robalu!" : Zew Bitewny (Świnia) - "Let death embrace you." - "Pozwól, by śmierć cię ogarnęła." : Zew Bitewny (Pająk) - "I shall send you to the other side." - "Wyślę cię na drugą stronę." : Zew Bitewny (Pająk Wojownik) - "I will be your end." - "Ja będę twoim końcem." : Opuszczanie Walki - "You shall live. For now." - "Będziesz żywy. Na razie." : Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Darkness has returned." - "Ciemność powróciła." : Bumerang (uderzyła się) - "Ow, that was karma." - "Au, to była karma." : Zmierzch - "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." - "Ciemnośc wkrótce tu będzie, muszę się przygotować." : Wejście w światło - "And there was light." - "I stała się światłość." : Wejście w ciemność - "The darkness has swallowed me." - "Ciemnośc mnie połknęła." : Robienie rzeczy w ciemności - "The darkness! It is too dark!" - "Ciemność! Jest zbyt ciemno!" : Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "I can't do anything right." - "Nie mogę niczego zrobic dobrze." : Grue - "Demon! Show yourself!" - "Demonie! Pokaż się!" : Grue (zraniony) - "I am attacked!" - "Jestem atakowana!" : Psy nadchodzą - "The hounds are baying." - "Psy ujadają." : Pełny ekwipunek - "I can carry no more." - "Nie mogę nieść nic wiecej." : Jedzenie - "Yum!" - "Pycha!" : Jedzenie (przeterminowane) - "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime."-"Te jedzenie zbliżało się do kresu swego żywota." : Jedzenie (zgniłe) - "Was that stale?" - "To było nieświeże?" : Jedzenie (trujące) - "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne." : Wyjście z Tunelu Robaka - "I emerge into this world once more." - "Pojawię się na tym świecie jeszcze raz." : Koalefant (zgubiony) - "This trail leads nowhere." - "Ta trasa prowadzi donikąd." : Koalefant (znaleziony) - "I sense the beast's presence nearby." - "Wyczuwam obecność bestii w pobliżu." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów